Falling Towers
by Fifty.Shades.of.Excellence
Summary: Dimitri Belikov is a fire fighter of the New York Fire Department. On September 11th. Rose witnesses everything and thinks the worst. Please read. One Shot. 9/11.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiiii! Its me again with my one shot! Tell me what you think by clicking below. This is based off of a true tragical even. I was going to save it for 9/11 but I am not going to be home to upload it so here it is. Enjoy it. Love it. Remember it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire academy. *Pouts* I don't own the idea of the story either. *sad face* But I do own Dimitri the fire fighter hehehe. Now that is sexy. XD**

* * *

><p><strong>September 11<strong>**th****, 2001 5:30 am. **

"_Hey babe, I miss you I will be home tonight" _slight pause_ "I love you" _I heard my husbands voice says on the Answering machine. I get up every day at 5:30 just to listen to the news and see if my husband was all right.

"I miss you too" I walked passed a photo frame of me and my husband on our wedding day. Typical marriage, just when your husband is a fire fighter. You tend to miss the quality time you have with the one you love so much. I walk in the room and make the bed. I do the usual house-wife stereotype things, like clean, cook, read a book, and then wait for my husband to get home. But I had a funny feeling about today. Something wasn't right.

**September 11****th****, 2001 6:30 am. **

I step out of the shower to the phone ringing, I run quickly to the phone and answering it without checking the caller I.D.

"Hello?" I say after waiting 5 seconds. I look out the window of the apartment in lower Manhattan. I had a great view of the city. It looked beautiful with the sun rising, it was like Jesus being resurrected again.

"Hey Roza" says the voice of my sexy husband. I loved how he would call just to tell me he loved me. I enjoyed it.

"Hey baby. What's up?" I asked twirling the cord on my finger. I drag the phone along to the bedroom and I sit on the bed.

"Long night again, I am sorry Roza." He said in an apologetic voice. "But I promise you, I will be home tonight."

I Smiled "It's all right baby. Don't worry about me. I am the one that should worry about you" I lay back on the bed. "Tell me about your night"

"Just little house fires, then paper work, lots of paper work" He said exhausted.

"Didn't you get any rest at all baby?" My voice wavered and I started to panic. What if he fell asleep on the job? He could burn in the fire and die. I closed my eyes and shook the image away. I couldn't think of my Dimitri dying.

"I got 2 hours of sleep. But that's the best I'm going to get for now. That is until I get home" He had a smile to his voice.

"When you get home, your ass is getting in bed, and sleeping." I said smiling.

"I'm not going to be sleeping once I get home to you" I heard the playfulness in his tone. God I missed my husband so badly.

"You think I can come to the station and say hi to the guys and see you?" I asked and hopefully with my fingers crossed.

"Yes you can come down" Dimitri said. I sighed in relief.

"I won't be a bother. I just want to see you" I smiled.

Our conversation lasted until 7:30 am. We had hung up the phone not willingly, but forcefully. Dimitri's boss made him get off the phone and do more work. I giggled and hung up the phone. I had gotten dressed and headed out towards my car. Hitting the road now will make up for traffic time later. It was going to be hectic trying to get to the New York Fire Department.

**September 11****th****, 2001 8:30 am. **

I finally make it to the fire department. I see a crew out front making a documentary film on a new recruit. It was fascinating. The one fireman recognized me and waved at me.

"Hey Rose" Mason shouted at me.

I waved and walked into the building and was greeted with a tackle hug and I just embraced the moment. I recognized these arms. They were my Dimitri's. I just hugged him so tightly and I never wanted to let him go.

"Roza" He whispered and smiled.

I looked at him tears coming to my eyes. "Hey Comrade, I missed you"

He kissed my lips and held my face gently. "I missed you too" He whispered against my lips. His cool breath was irresistible. I attacked his lips again for more. We had gotten a lot of wolf-whistles and 'get a room' from the captain of the team. I turned around and flipped him off. Christian Ozera, my best friend's fiancé.

"Let's take a walk" I nodded and followed him outside. It was a beautiful morning on the streets of New York. Passer byers waving a quick hello to my husband and nod to me, I felt special. I looked at Dimitri.

"I have to tell you something" I said smiling. "I am pregnant Dimitri"

His face went to shock to stun then to happiness. "We're going to be parents?"

I nodded and giggled as he picked me up and spun me around. "Dimitri, put me down you big oaf."

He laughed a warm rich laugh that warmed me up. It made me feel comfy. Even with that eerie wind and that loud engine roaring. I was right; the day had just gotten worse. I saw it.

**September 11****th****, 2001 8:46 am. **

_Holy Shit! _My brain yelled. A plane just crashed into the North Tower. I looked up in shock. Smoke rising from the building fast, I looked to my left and saw Dimitri as shocked as I was. But his hand was over his mouth and he had the biggest eyes I had ever seen. Everything started to move in slow motion. I lost all sounds. I couldn't feel anything at all. My body went numb. I looked back at the fire department there men in uniform in their trucks sirens wailing. I see Christian calling Dimitri over.

"Belikov, let's go!" Christian yelled. I looked at Dimitri and he was moving fast. I looked back at the burning building papers and debris falling. People around me started to stare and I didn't notice I had tears down on my cheeks. I looked back at the truck my husband was on. Engine 1 Ladder 42, the speeding truck sirens blasted. I make my way through the crowed and run towards the burning building. I couldn't stop moving. All I know is that this mayhem is pulling me towards it.

I pull out my cell phone and called Lissa right away. I couldn't trust my voice.

"Hello?" Lissa answered the phone.

"Turn on the news" I said my voice hysterical.

"What happened?" She asked I could hear her turning on the TV.

I was silent for a long second. "A plane crashed into the North Tower."

I could hear her breathing. "Oh my god, my parents are in there"

Time stopped, my life stopped. The world stopped spinning. Lissa's parents were my parents. When both my parents had died fighting for this country. I just about lost my second set of parents in a terrorist attack. My heart pounded fast. I closed my eyes and just hoping this was all a dream. Then I got bumped into. It brought me back into realization. This wasn't a dream. This was a night mare. This was real. This was flesh and blood. I heard screaming. And I felt someone grabbing me. I didn't realize I had walked right to the north tower. I tried to fight the person but they were much stronger. I turned to the person who grabbed me. It was Dimitri.

"What the hell are you doing here? I told you to stay back" He yelled.

I dropped my phone and looked at him. I had only seen him in his gear once or twice. But I have never seen him what I always pictured a fireman. Dirty, sweaty and rustic. I shook my head "Sorry. I wasn't paying attention. I…Lissa's parents are in the building."

He rubbed his head with his large black and yellow gloves. "Ask her what floor they're on"

I grabbed my phone off the floor "Lissa?" I said into the phone. "Lissa" I yelled into the phone. I could hear her screaming hysterically. I help my hand over my mouth.

"_No! I don't believe it! No, No, NO!" She screamed. She needed me. But I wanted to be here. I was trapped. Her apartment was across town. My car won't make it out of here alive. I sighed and suggested Lissa come to the fire department and we can watch from the building at the towers. _

It was a good idea and the chief let us stay there. I mean our men where in that building and can die. I could feel something tingly in my stomach. I had a bad feeling again.

**September 11****th****, 2001 9:05 am. **

Things got worse so much more worse. Another plane hit the south tower and I heard the crash there was more black smoke. My heart broke. All those lives lost. All those families that don't know their children, their mothers, fathers, grandparents, uncles', aunts and cousins have just lost their lives. I help my stomach and rocked back and forth. I was so scared; Lissa put a hand on my shoulder and tried to calm me down. There was no such luck. I just curled next to Lissa on the couch they had out on the roof. I watched the buildings burn. I watched the sky turn from blue to black within minutes. I shook my head and there were helicopters flying to get stories on the breaking news. Where is the president?

I clutched my locket my mother had given to me and said a quick prayer to all those families who had just lost someone in this tragedy. I opened my eyes and hoped Dimitri would be okay. I hoped Mason was okay. I hoped Christian was okay. I could help it. I started to cry again. Another 5 minutes and I was all cried out. Now, it was numbing. The pain was gone. I felt nothing else. I could see Lissa with her teddy bear that her parents had given to her when she was little. She was saying silent prayers, as we watched, and thought of our men being heroes. I just hope they make it out okay.

**September 11****th****, 2001 9:59 am. **

"Oh, my god! Oh, my god!" I screamed as I was on the ledge of the building. Lissa was on the floor crying. I had new fresh tears streaming down my face. There was smoke everywhere and South Tower had just collapsed. Just fucking collapsed. I freaked out. I closed my eyes. I screamed. This had to be the worse day ever.

"Christian!" Lissa screamed and I looked behind me. There was Christian. I wondered where Dimitri was.

"Where's Dimitri?" I cried. He walked over to me and hugged me.

"It's going to be okay Rosie. Dimitri is fine" he said. I trusted him. I hugged him back. The three of use huddled together on the roof as we watched. The smoke was tick and scary. Things were silent after the south tower had fallen. It was an eerie silence. The wind blew but it had no effect on this city. I just wanted Dimitri to walk to me with open arms. I envied Lissa right now.

**September 11****th****, 2001 10:28 am. **

No! Not again. No! North Tower just collapsed. I went downstairs and outside to see everything. I had inhaled too much smoke and dust. I just wanted my Dimitri back with me. I looked around and saw nothing but a blank canvas. It was plain and dusty. No one to be seen, it was a ghost town, and I live in it. I heard a radio call in from the Station I ran inside to listen to it.

"Ivashkov down, I repeat Ivashkov down." What did he mean by that?

I saw Christian running like there was no tomorrow. I looked at him for an explanation.

Christian shook his head "We lost Ivashkov."

I sob caught in my throat. Adrian? No! He can't be dead. No, he was one of my good friends. I growled and punched the wall. I didn't care if I broke my hand. I just lost a friend.

"It's not looking good boss" I heard on the radio again. "We lost another. Ashford is down."

I screamed again. I was going to lose my voice. I lost another friend. If that next radio sequence says Belikov. I will die. I will literally kill myself. I just hoped for the best. I ran outside again but this time towards the construction zone. I closed my eyes and let myself walk over to there. I could hear Lissa and Christian yelling for me to get back. I opened my eyes and there were dead bodies splattered all over the place. I gagged at the site and almost vomited. I closed my eyes and kept walking. I think I stepped in someone. I looked around and for the first time in my life. I was lost in New York. I was afraid, to be alone for the first time in my life.

**September 11****th****, 2001 aftermath**

I sat alone in my apartment. They couldn't find Dimitri. I was tired. But I didn't want to go to bed without hearing from or about Dimitri. I stared at the TV. They were pulling bodies from the rubble. I tried not to look. But I was still hypnotized. I wonder, if I wake up in the morning, this will all just be a dream. But I have a feeling this is one dream I will not be waking up from. I took a shower and got out and got dressed. As soon as I lay down on my bed I fall asleep.

I awaken to the sound of a phone ringing. The clock said 4 am. I got up and answered the phone.

"Hello?" I said groggily.

"You need to come down to the station" It was Christian.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He didn't answer for awhile. His voice was more serious. "It's Dimitri"

My heart pounded in my chest. Dimitri? Was he okay? Or was he… No! I couldn't think like that. So I just simply said "I'll be right there"

I didn't bother putting on any other clothing. I was in Dimitri's shirt and my underwear. I'm pretty sure it looked like an animal died on top of my head. When I arrived, the men that survived still in uniform saluted me as I walked through, they looked serious and I looked at them. I wondered what was going on. I walked into the building and there was a blinding bright light. I crossed my arms over my chest and breathed heavily.

Christian stood at eddies in front of me. Behind him was Stan Alto the chief of firemen. I looked around and I saw Lissa, she was sad. I closed my eyes and then I opened them again. But this time Christian wasn't there. It was Dimitri. I cried so hard and I jumped on him and hugged him tightly. My legs wrapped around his waist. I cried into his shoulder and looked at him and kissed him deeply, holding his face.

I pulled back and looked at him. I was still crying and I slapped him in the face.

"Don't you dare do that to me again" I cried and kissed him. Then I slapped him again "You fucking scared me. They couldn't find you." I then kissed him once more and looked at him. I raised my hand up to slap him again. But he grabbed my hand and put it to my side.

"I think that was enough Roza. I deserved it. But I am sorry." I could see tears in his eyes.

"It's okay to cry" I whispered and cried more.

Then he broke down and started crying. "We lost so many people." I stroked his hair. "People who depended on us and they died because of us."

"Mason and Adrian died for them." I said softly.

"They're more heroes then I am." He said.

"You did your best. You're not superman. You're not invincible. You can't go around saving people because are in trouble. What happened today will happen again; somewhere in the future, in another country. But there will be a man who survived and can live to tell the story. Dimitri you are that man. You are a hero." I said.

He nodded. "Let's go home."

September 11th, 2001. That day will go down in history. No one will want to remember it, but it will not be forgotten. As the men and women lay their lives on the line everyday to protect our country, this is the moment to remember our fallen heroes.

Facts:

Before George Bush went to bed that night, at 11:00 pm. He wrote "The Pearl Harbor of the 21st century took place today…We think it's Osama Bin Laden"

4 disastrous events happened that day. 4 planes crashed. 4 buildings destroyed. North Tower South Tower and tower 7 of the WTC had burned down and collapsed. The Pentagon was struck by a plane. A plane in Pennsylvania crashed.

Flight 93, Flight 77, Flight 11, and Flight 175 were hijacked by 15 hijackers.

God Bless

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	2. Authors Note Please Read

**A/N: For those of you who don't know me….**

My aunt and Uncle were in 9/11. So 9/11 is near and dear to my heart, I lost 2 family members that day. One in the chaos and one who had a heart attack over it. I always get emotional when it comes to this time of the year.

Where was I in 9/11? I was in school watching it on the news. My teacher got a call that his son was in the first building that got hit. He never made it out alive. My friend's father worked in south tower lucky him; he was able to get out safe. But a year later he died. I got a call that my uncle was in the WTC he was on call from the army to help out. He was on leave so he didn't have to travel far. My uncle never came out.

Am I still affected today? Yes, because this is a scarring moment in American history. Who wouldn't be affected after watching something like this happen at 9 years old? It's scary.

Thanks for the reviews. They were good, and keeps me motivated.

-Julie


End file.
